The Voyage of BAM
by faithx5452
Summary: A different take on the movie Titanic with the characters of Pine Valley and the legendary shipwreck *FEMSLASH*
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 – Ship of Dreams

The Titanic was said to be the ship of dreams, carrying its passengers to the land of opportunity in the Americas. At the time, the Titanic was considered to be a thing of wonder, unique among all the other ships.

It was described as unsinkable, indestructible and a first of its kind. It's creator, Tad Martin, boasted to the astounded public that the Titanic was not built to sink. When a local reporter challenged his claim, Tad Martin responded and offered a trip to America to show that the Titanic's abilities.

There was no surprise that the Titanic would easily fill it's interior with passengers, a mixture of travelers and people hoping to build their lives in the fabled American dream.

What nobody had been expecting or anticipating was the possibility that the Titanic wasn't as great as it was said to be. That the Titanic wasn't as immortal as it was deemed, that even such a thing of beauty could be destroyed.

It was this assumption and throwing caution to the wind that proved to be a fateful mistake for many who boarded the Titanic, most of its passengers never stepping foot in America but drowning in the icy waters.

There have been many stories from survivors from that terrible day that have come forward, each telling their tale. Tales of hope, loss, and complete devastation. But it was the unspoken story of two women, complete opposites who were drawn together by Titanic's fateful journey, that is the thing that great tales are made of.

This is that story


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 – Gamble of Luck

Eyes shifted back and forth, each of the players surrounding the small table wary of one another. There was much on the line, too much for some, that neither of them could afford a mistake.

The players were as diverse as you could hope to find in a pub like the one Maggie found herself in.

"Frankie, you're betting everything that we have." Maggie whispered worriedly, wondering if her sister had finally gone insane.

They had saved for a little more over a year and here Frankie was, betting it all away for a chance to ride upon some boat called the 'Titanic'.

Turning in her seat, Frankie offered a smile of assurance to calm her sister's fears. Out of the two of them, Maggie was more of the worry wart. "Hey, when we don't have anything to lose, we ain't got anything to lose. Besides, life's about taking risks."

Maggie didn't know whether to sigh at her sister's motto or drag her out of the bar and save what was left of they're savings. "Yeah, I just wish you weren't so adamant of taking them whenever you had the chance."

It was no use, Maggie might as well have been speaking to herself since Frankie had turned her attention back to the game and completely shut whatever protests Maggie would offer, out.

Maggie was never one to gamble, not liking the idea of leaving it to chance or fate to decide the outcome of things in her life. Her sister, Frankie, was a risk-taker who reveled in the excitement she got from just the thought of putting everything on the line.

Eyes moving to look at each of the players, Frankie cleared her throat.

"Alright, moment of truth. Somebody's life is about to change." Frankie paused, she always one to add a dramatic flare. Maggie told her she was cocky, she liked to think of herself as making things interesting.

"Boyd?"

The handsome blonde man showed his cards, almost ashamed at the fact that he only had one pair which was only a measly two of spade's.

"Nothing." Frankie added, unnecessarily.

Boyd frowned, hating to be shown up by someone like Frankie. "Nothing." He confirmed.

"Simone?" Frankie asked, turning to the exotic brunette.

Simone Torres was a well known 'professional' whose business had brought in most of the men who came off of the ships in the port. With just one look, Simone could convince anyone that she would show them things that they've never seen and have things done that not even they're most secretive fantasies concoct.

"Nothing." Simone wasn't entirely disappointed that she had a bad hand, she was a regular at the poker tables and played just for the hell of it when she had the rarity of time off from her 'business'.

"Jamie?" Frankie turned to look at the young man.

Jamie Martin was the local shopkeeper's son. Despite his young age of early 20's, Jamie found himself welcomed into the bar scene and into the poker tables. As long as he had money, that is. Everyone in town knew that his father, Tad Martin, wished for his son to take up the family business once he became of a rightful age but Jamie was ambitious. He was playing today's poker game with the hopes of traveling to America, the land that was rumored to offer more than enough opportunities for anyone who was looking to make a name for themselves.

"Nothing." He threw his cards down, looking at the two tickets aboard the Titanic and to his dreams.

Noting his look of longing, Maggie could momentarily sympathize with Jamie.

"I'm sorry." Frankie spoke somberly, not facing Maggie. Maggie stared at Frankie's back, eyes widening at Frankie's words.

"You're sorry? Frankie…!" Maggie's rant was cut off as her sister suddenly spun around in her chair to face Maggie.

"I'm sorry, but we're not gonna be seeing the orphanage anytime soon." She said, smiling from ear to ear.

"What?" Maggie asked, exasperation clearly in her voice as she wondered if Frankie was just kidding with her or had actually lost all they're savings. No wonder they're mother had died giving birth to them, Frankie probably killed they're mother with her antics.

"Full house boys! Woo-hoo!" Frankie exclaimed, slapping her cards face up and onto the tables. She took joy in the long faces that stared at her cards, jumping out of her chair she raised her fist in triumph.

"Told ya there was nothing to worry about 'sis."

Frankie said, patting Maggie on the back as though to say it was 'okay' that Maggie had doubted her poker talents. Maggie was too flabbergasted to respond.

"Full house, sorry boys and girls…just today's just my lucky day." Frankie announced, her hands reaching out the bring her winnings from the middle.

"We're going to America." Maggie finally spoke, the shock beginning to wear off. Though the urge to strangle Frankie was still there.

"No girl." The bartender's deep, scratchy voice interrupted their joy. Turning, the twins eyed him nervously, wondering if there was going to be trouble over Frankie's method of winning.

"The Titanic is going to America…in five minutes." The bartender continued, pointing to the clock mounted on the wall of the bar, to emphasize his point.

The twins looked at the clock as well, noting that the bartender was correct.

"Shit!" Frankie cussed, hastily gathering their winnings into her knapsack.

"Damn!" Maggie cursed their unfortunate luck, thinking that they would be too late to be able to board.

The twins each grabbed what little they had as they dashed out of the bar with the laughter of the bar's patrons following them. No one in the bar believed that they would make it in time to actually reach the Titanic, and if they did manage to do that and get past the crowds, they would have to be inspected before boarding.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 – Onward, Travelers

"That was too close, Frankie." Maggie hissed, referring to the gateman that had almost rejected them passage onto the Titanic if it hadn't been for Frankie's quick thinking.

"I told you we'd be riding in high class, didn't I? The world is ours for the taking and there ain't anybody who can stop us but ourselves." Frankie proclaimed with a boastful arrogance that she had inherited from their father. Even though they had been abandoned at the ripe age of 7 years old, the twins could remember their lives with their parents before they were 'thrown out with the trash'.

Frankie had always been the spitting image of their father; brash, stubborn, and never afraid to step down from any sort of confrontation or a situation that could promise a confrontation.

While Maggie had been groomed into her mother's image of a perfect lady. Maggie had never been one to verbally speak her mind or object to things that she'd rather not be a part of, so Maggie had smiled and nodded; pretending to enjoy the assumptions her mother had of her.

They're mother had written them a brief note, tucked away in Maggie's pockets and discovered a few days after they had been abandoned. Their mother had claimed that they had been left behind so they could find their own futures, without being held down by their parents inabilities to properly help them in life to the lack of finances.

But the twins knew better, they knew the real reason why their parents had thrown them out.

Frankie had been caught behind one of the taverns kissing the bar keep's daughter, instead of doing the wise thing and telling her father what he wanted to hear, that she never kissed a woman nor would she ever; Frankie had proudly admitted that she had. Going as far to tell her father the bar keep's daughter hadn't been the only female she has had the pleasure of being introduced to.

The next day their father had kick Frankie out of the house, for bringing shame to their family name and although Maggie hadn't been shown the door; she had stood by her sister's side. Not willing to abandon Frankie in a time of such need, nor wanting to part from the only person who knew her better than anyone else.

So they had made their way through their childhood and teenage years depending on one another, surviving against all the troubles that plague orphans living on the streets and feeding off of handouts and the occasional warm meal from a kind tavern hand.

Years on the street had hardened both of them in different ways. Frankie's heart, once so warm and carefree turned cold and her personality bitterly sarcastic. Maggie's once warm heart was broken when she learned that even those closest to you can hurt you deeply, but she had somehow managed to hold onto her innocence when it came to love.

Frankie would sometimes find herself wondering how her sister could have such a capacity to love and yet, have their parents reject her as well. What Frankie hadn't known was that Maggie had left on her own free will, Maggie was not willing to let Frankie assume that Maggie had taken pity on her or that Frankie had dictated Maggie's decision in some way. No, if Maggie could help it, she would never let Frankie know.

"We don't belong here, Frankie." Maggie spoke softly, not wanting to completely dash Frankie's spirited mood. It had been a long time since Maggie saw actual joy reflecting in Frankie's eyes.

"No, you're wrong." Frankie turned, eyeing Maggie for a tense moment before continuing to walk towards their assigned room. "We didn't belong in that place, America's going to give us what we need, and the opportunities we should have had." Frankie continued, not missing a beat.

"How? We have no money."

"We've stolen before, Maggie." Frankie reminded teasingly, knowing that Maggie never liked having to steal but Maggie knew they had to if they wanted to survive.

"Frankie…"

"Maggie, have I ever lied to you? Have I ever not kept my word to you?" Frankie asked, once again turning to look her sister in the eyes.

Finally, Maggie nodded in agreement.

"Then trust me when I say this is a good thing for us, we may finally get our lives right with this one." Frankie smiled that infectious grin of hers, making all of Maggie's worries disappear momentarily.

"Now let's get settled in, what do you say? Then take a tour of this mother of a ship?"

Maggie only nodded, watching as the signs changed from first class to lower class, making Maggie shake head at why people found the need to label everything, including what standard a person amounted to due to how society saw them as. All her life, Maggie had been considered lower class, but she held out the hope that one day she would find her angel that would show her that she was special. That she was loved.

Someday…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 – Stowaways

"So I was trying to tell the guy that I wasn't interested but I…Maggie? Maggie?" Frankie snapped her fingers in front of Maggie's face, noting the vacant expression that was on her sister's face.

Sighing in frustration, Frankie turned away from the man she had been talking to and physically shook Maggie out of her stupor.

Blinking, Maggie looked at Frankie in confusion.

"Where were you?" Frankie asked.

"What?"

"You. Weren't you listening to a thing we've been saying?" There were times that Maggie's ability to take day dreaming to another level frustrated Frankie beyond belief. Which was saying something, since Frankie was quite the daydreamer herself.

Instead of answering Frankie, Maggie blinked, noticing that there was somebody sitting with them on the bench. "Who are you?"

Laughing,

"She looks sad." Maggie whispered, surprised when she found herself wanting to rid the woman named Bianca of any sadness.

Frankie, also surprised at Maggie's words, turned to stare at her sister. She had seen that look on Maggie's face before, and it never brought great results for Maggie or Maggie's heart at the end.

"Forget about her, you'd never stand a chance." Ryan spoke when he noticed who it was that Maggie was actually looking at.

"Is that so?" Maggie asked, her eyes never leaving the woman who stood in the balcony.

There was something about the brunette that drew Maggie to her, even though she had never formally met the stranger. Maggie knew that there was something unique about the woman.

"That's Bianca Montgomery, daughter of Erica Kane." Ryan stated, as though the very names would be enough of an explanation.

When he received no sort of indication of acknowledgement at the names, he realized that maybe it required more than just names. "Erica Kane is famous for her love of money. The only reason why she's even bothering with the Titanic is because her oldest daughter's fiancé offered to pay for the trip at his own expense."

"And you know all this…?" Frankie trailed off, a bit put off by Ryan's vast amount of knowledge of this Erica Kane woman and her family.

"Let's just say, I've got a personal interest in it all."

To be continued…


End file.
